


The Lonely Sun

by babysteve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysteve/pseuds/babysteve
Summary: Bruce used to think he was shit at relationships, but then he realized he was actually shit at having a good taste in men. But it's senior year, and he's almost out of there. So when Nat decides she wants to play matchmaker, he decides to let her do her thing.~In which Bruce and Stephen have an ~interesting~ past, Nat and Tony are siblings, and Tony and Bruce are endgame.





	The Lonely Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm just gonna try this out, we'll see what happens. I have the whole outline written it's just a matter of actually writing the story. think maybe having an audience will give me the motivation I need :)) Thank you for clicking on this. Please give me a chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat tells Bruce about a party that's happening, and that conversation makes him think about some events from the past.

When my grandmother was alive, she used to tell me this story about the sun. She said that the sun was lonely; so, every day, he would rise up high in the sky to search for a companion. Someone that could care for him in a way that no one ever had. He burned as bright as he could, and his rays went as far as they could reach. But every day he would get tired and sad when he realized there was no one like him. And so he would hide and wallow in sadness, before trying again the next day.

According to my grandmother, the reason the sun could never find his soulmate was because as soon as he gave up each night, the moon would come searching for  _ his  _ soulmate. I never had the heart to tell her that the sun never actually goes away; it’s the earth who turns away from “him”, and leaves our side of the world in the darkness that we call night.

In my grandmother’s story, I was the sun. It was her way of comforting me, I believe, as I never seemed to find anyone who could love me as much as I loved them. She said I was shining my rays too bright, and burning out before I had a chance to meet my moon. As she knew very well, I’m an extremely passionate person. When I pick something or someone to care about, I care about it deeply.  _ Forever.  _ Which sounds like a great thing, but in reality it can be a bit of a curse. Because when your passion is like the raging sun, you’re never going to find someone who can match that energy. Not in your solar system.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

There was a certain calmness in chaos. Bruce never understood exactly _why_ he preferred studying in the loud, obnoxious cafeteria to studying in the library. Maybe it was because the loud voices that blurred into one buzz was better than the sounds of Stephen making out with Christine in the W-Z shelves. Actually, that was probably it.

Bruce only realized he had been staring at the same page of his Calculus textbook for half of the lunch period when Nat flicked him on the forehead. “Hey! Pay attention to me.” She said firmly, and took his pencil out of his hand. Bruce looked up blankly, and made no motion to get the pencil back. “As I was _saying,_ ” Nat continued, “Jane and Darcy are planning a birthday party for Thor. They invited me.”

“Oh,” Bruce said, lightly. “When is it?”

Nat looked at him apologetically, before answering, “January 3rd.”

“There’s no chance it’s actually a surprise party for me, is it?” He asked, wryly. And Nat sighed. “I don’t know why they’d do that. I mean I know you aren’t that close with them…” She said, looking across the cafeteria to where Thor sat with the other soccer players. “But they know me and they know that it’s your birthday.”

“So… are you… are gonna go?”

Nat snorted. “What? It’s your _birthday,_ Bruce. We’re doing something! Together. I can’t… I mean~”

“You can go if you want to.” Bruce said, giving her a knowing look. “It’s just a party. You can come home early and we can still watch movies all night.”

“As fun as _that_ sounds…” Nat said, “how about I try to get you an invite? Then we could both go and you can finally make some new friends.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “It took me 17 years to find you, I don’t think I’ll be making any more friends by the end of senior year.”

“Maybe if you had joined a _sports_ team like I did you would find it easier to~”

“Yeah, and I get along _so_ great with the athletes in this school.” Bruce abruptly said, and Nat winced.

“Look, Bruce. I just meant that~”

“Can I have my pencil back?” Bruce asked, interrupting her. She gave him a long look, before pursing her lips and handing back the pencil. “Thank you.” Bruce said quietly, and looked at the time on his phone. “I have to go to my locker quickly and drop my books off before this Calc test.”

~~

Bruce didn’t _hate_ Stephen after what happened. Because he understood. There had been a time when Bruce questioned his own sexuality. But all _he_ needed was to search the Internet and take a few online quizzes to figure it out that he was very much gay. Stephen, on the other hand, needed Bruce. 

_"Hey, Bruce." Stephen shouted in the hallway, and jogged over to where Bruce was by his locker. "I uh... have your Government and Politics textbook. It's in the locker room." There were people in the hallway that had looked over at them since the conversation began, and Bruce didn't want them to think something was up if he acted weird in reply to Stephen. So, reluctantly, he nodded and followed him into the locker room._

_"Look, Stephen, I heard about~" Bruce started to say as he was pushed up against the locker. Stephen kissed his neck._

_"You didn't answer my calls all weekend." Stephen said in an accusatory tone._

_"Because," Bruce said, wriggling out of his grasp, "I heard. About you asking Christine to junior prom."_

_"So?" Stephen scoffed._

_"So?" Bruce said, mimicking him. "She said you're dating now."_

_"And?" Stephen said._

_"And I'm not going to do that to her. She's a nice person and she doesn't deserve this."_

_Stephen ran his hands through his hand and let out an agitated sigh. "You're so obnoxious. You think you're better than me?"_

_"Right now?" Bruce said, "Yeah. Especially since you still don't seem to see why what you wanted to do is wrong."_

_"Whatever, man." Stephen said, before walking out of the locker room. It was only then that Bruce remembered something._

_"Hey!! Wait! Dude, you still have my textbook." But Stephen was already gone._

  



End file.
